


Happy Birthday! (Oneshot)

by bethanyisinjail



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I guess???, Light Angst, M/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers, i mean saerans in it so take that how you will, kinda minor tho, yooran could be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyisinjail/pseuds/bethanyisinjail
Summary: A birthday, shared between two twins who waited so long for this moment. Where everyone is together, everyone is happy. Living in their perfect dream world.But in a reality where nothing lasts forever."You sit in silence for a second, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.“Thank you for today, MC,” He whispers, “It was perfect.”You pull him closer, sleep threatening to take you from this moment you want to revel in forever. “I love you, Saeyoung.”“I love you too.”"
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Happy Birthday! (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i've been writing for quite some time, but i decided to branch out and post some of it! if you've managed to find yourself here, hi! i hope you enjoy this little spur of the moment fic i threw together today in honor of the twins' birthday. this is probably the first time i've ever written ANY kind of romantic interactions before, so hopefully it doesn't seem too awkward.
> 
> also, sorry in advance for the end.

You hear the faint sound of your and Saeyoung’s door swing open, turning around on the couch to see him, still half asleep, hobbling out of the room. He rubs his eyes, not quite noticing you’re there yet. 

“Good morning honey!” You coo, walking over to him. He stretches his arms up as you wrap your arms around his waist, looking up at him, “How did you sleep?”

“Mmm,” He drones, lazily planting a kiss on your forehead as his eyes dance around the room.

“Hey,” You draw his attention back to you, “Happy birthday.”

He laughs as you grab his face in your hands, tiptoeing to press a kiss on his lips before he pulls away in what seems like concern. 

He continues to search around the room before looking back at you with a puzzled expression, “Where is Saeran?”

“Oh, he left for Yoosung’s this morning,” You reassure him, dropping your hands into his, “He told me to tell you that he ‘didn’t run away this time’.”

“Good,” He sighs softly before the big goofy grin returns on his face, “So, any plans today, my 606?”

“Well, we have somewhere to go at 2, and right now it is,” You peak over at the wall clock behind you, “1:30.”

“It’s when?” He rubs his eyes with his hands, “Babe, why’d you let me wake up this late!” He jokes, playfully pushing you.

“Hey, you were comfortable! How could I possibly have lived with myself if I woke sleeping beauty up!” You laugh.

He rolls his eyes and moves back into the doorway of your shared room, smile unwavering. “Now I have to get dressed? Some slander on my own birthday!”

“Oh, how dare I!” You lean in and steal one more kiss before heading back on the couch. 

~~~

“So, when do I get to find out where my own girlfriend is driving me on my own birthday?” Saeyoung pokes.

“When we get there!” You giggle, seeing him pout in the passenger seat next to you. 

Not even 5 minutes later you pull up in the parking lot of Yoosung’s dorm, seeing Yoosung and Saeran standing outside the entrance door. 

Saeyoung turns to you, “What are we doing? Why are we here?”

“We’re picking up Saeran, duh,” You answer before getting out of the car. “Hey Saeran, hey Yoosung!” You call to the boys standing on the sidewalk. Saeran gives a halfhearted wave with the hand not currently held in Yoosung’s, while Yoosung beams and waves violently back at you.

Saeyoung gets out of the car on the other side, “Oh look, it’s my favorite friend with my favorite brother!”

Saeran rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why MC brings you anywhere.”

Saeyoung shut the door and heads over to the two boys, roping Saeran into a bearhug. Although loosely, he still reciprocates. You can’t hear them from back at the car, but you’re sure they’re sharing some form of a 'happy birthday' with one another. Well, at least Saeyoung is. 

He backs out of the hug to immediately be taken into another one by Yoosung, who takes his hand out of Saeran’s to pull Saeyoung into an even bigger hug.

_Very Yoosung-like._

He backs up and throws his hands in the air excitedly, “Happy Birthday!” He exclaims. 

Saeran jumps back at Yoosung’s scream before regaining his composure, walking over to the car you’re still standing bye.

You lightly grab his shoulder as he walks past you to stop him, catching him by surprise but not scaring him. He turns to you and raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t catch you this morning. Happy birthday, Saeran,” You congratulate, eliciting the smallest smile from him. If you didn’t live with the boy, you would have had no idea that expression was a smile. 

“Thank you,” he says in almost a whisper as you bring him into a hug. As he did with Saeyoung, he loosely reciprocates before pulling away and getting into the back seat of the car.

You turn back to your boyfriend and Yoosung on the sidewalk, chatting away. “Come on, Saeyoung, we have places to be,” You interrupt.

They give each other another hug before Yoosung jokingly pushes him towards the car, “Go, have fun, I’ll text you later!” 

You get in the car and shut the door as Saeyoung calls a final goodbye to Yoosung, before also getting in and shutting his door. 

You adjust the rearview mirror so you can better see Saeran in it, “Ok you two, how does lunch sound?”

~~~

“Thank you, have a nice day,” Saeyoung says as he takes the change from the cashier with the hand not intertwined with yours. Saeran already begins to walk away as Saeyoung turns around to face you. “Lead the way!”

You follow Saeran, Saeyoung in tow, out to the car. All three of you pile in and you fumble around for the key in your bag. You swear you put it in here, but you can’t seem to find it. 

That is until you hear the sound of jiggling above you, looking up to see Saeyoung shaking the keys with the cheesiest smile plastered on his face. 

You snatch it out of his hands, “Well thank you,” You sarcastically thank as he busts out laughing. You roll your eyes and start the car, pulling out of the restaurant parking lot. 

“Sooooo,” He starts, and you see him look at you out of the corner of your eye, “Where to now, dearest MC?”

“If it’s not home I’m opening this door and jumping out,” Saeran mumbles in the backseat.

You glace up at him in the rearview mirror, “Well you’re in luck Saeran.” He looks up at you in what almost could be categorized as surprise.

“Awwww,” Saeyoung whines, “That’s no fun!”

“Who said home was no fun?” You laugh.

“Hmm,” He seems skeptical of your strange compliance with going home, “What are you plotting?”

“Nothing!” You sing, at least temporarily fighting off his skepticism. 

You pull up to the house around 10 minutes later. Saeran, clearly antsy to get inside, practically rushes out of the car.

“Saeran,” You call to him, causing him to stop and spin around.

He gives you an annoyed look, “What?”

You pop open the trunk and hold out one of the bags in your hands, “Can you carry this inside for me? I have a couple of bags of stuff back here that I never got to carrying in yesterday.”

He rolls his eyes, but comes back and grabs the bag from you regardless. “Maybe it’s because you were too busy making out with Saeyoung,” He mumbles as he turns away.

“What was that?” You ask, knowing fully what he said.

“Nothing!” He mockingly calls back, heading towards the door. Saeyoung comes up behind you, shutting the now empty trunk and putting a hand on your shoulder, guiding you into the house behind Saeran. He punches in the code for the door and the three of you enter the bunker.

“I don’t remember leaving all the lights off, MC,” Saeyoung hesitates, squeezing your shoulder. You brush off his comment, already knowing why they’re all off, and put the bag on the kitchen counter. Saeran follows.

“Why don’t you turn on the light, you two?” You usher the twins toward the entrance to the living room where the light switch is.

_Let’s hope they have everything set up._

Saeyoung flicks on the light and is met with four familiar smiling faces on the couch, some appearing a little more cheerful than others. The room is decked in various eclectic decorations, hanging all over the ceilings and walls. There’s confetti on the floor, although it looks accidental. Regardless it’s as wonderful as you had all planned it. 

“Surprise!” They all cheer. Both the boys stop dead, although you’re unable to see their reactions, you guess from the ones in the room in front of you they’re good. You walk up behind Saeyoung and turn him around, seeing a shocked yet excited expression painted on his face. 

He looks down at you and his expression softens into a smile, “This is what you were planning?”

“Mhm,” You affirm, then being met by his lips on yours.

You both savor the moment for a minute before he pulls away slightly. “Thank you, babe,” He whispers before pulling you into the kiss once again. 

Saeran calls out from behind him, “Alright lovebirds, break it up.”

You break away, your hand finding his as you walk into the living room. Saeran has already made his way over to Yoosung, the two sitting on the end of the couch talking away. 

Zen walks up so Saeyoung first, “Hey, happy birthday dude.” He pats his shoulder, and Saeyoung takes his hand away from yours to pull Zen into a hug. They strike up a small conversation, so you move your way over to Jaehee hovering around the array of foods out on a folding table.

“Oh, hello MC,” She greets as she notices you walking up.

“Hey, Jaehee!” You respond, “You guys really did a good job.” 

She gives a small laugh, “We couldn’t have done it without you, MC.”

You look over at Yoosung and Saeran on the couch, “I’m surprised Yoosung kept the secret. Saeran went over this morning and I got worried.”

You look back at Jaehee to see her shrug, “He did well. I was hesitant about his ability to keep the secret as well.”

Saeyoung approaches the two of you, clearly having already made his rounds to everyone else.

“Hello Saeyoung,” Jaehee turns to him, “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, Jaehee!” He beams, grabbing you and ruffling your hair, “Somehow you all managed to hide this from both us?”

“Somehow,” Jaehee smiles. 

“I-” You start, before being cut off by someone calling from behind you. 

“Cake!” They call. Turning around, you see Zen carrying a decently sized ice cream cake, Yoosung at his side with a lighter in hand. He places the cake on the coffee table beckoning the three of you over. You guide Saeyoung to the couch, taking a seat next to him on the opposite end from where Yoosung sat. Sandwiched between the two of you are the twins, both looking at the cake with the excitement of children. 

“I offered for a nicer cake,” Jumin says, causing the four of us to turn around, “But Yoosung insisted on this one.” 

“It’s ice cream cake!” Yoosung points out as he lights the candles, “I know it’s Saeran’s favorite, and MC said Saeyoung liked it too!”

You turn back around to look at the cake, noting the ‘Happy Birthday Saeyoung and Saeran’ in red lettering on the top. 

Zen and Jaehee walk back into the room, who both at some point had gone into the kitchen for utensils and plates.

They place the things on the table before Zen takes a seat on the ground and Jaehee walks behind the couch.

“Shall we sing?” Zen asks.

“You start us,” Yoosung replies, and Zen takes a breath in.

He leads all 5 of us in a wonderful rendition of Happy Birthday, where somehow no one said the twins' names in the proper order, but everyone was laughing nonetheless. We finish singing and the twins look at one another, before simultaneously blowing out the candles together. The room erupts in claps, everyone cheering for the two of them.

“Do I get to eat it now?” Saeran asks, a hint of excitement in his typically monotone voice. 

You laugh and lean forward to look at him, “Yes, you can eat it now.”

He smiles back and grabs a plate, waiting for Zen to cut the first piece. It goes right to him, naturally, and the cake continues to be cut until everyone has a piece of their own. 

You take a piece of cake on your fork and go to eat it, but someone else beats you to it. 

“Hey!” You jokingly exclaim, giving Saeyoung a nudge, “Who said you could have that!”

“Hmm,” He ponders, “Me!”

You take a swipe of frosting off your piece of cake and put it on his nose. “Now you’ll wear your battle scars!”

He makes a desperate attempt to lick it off with his tongue, practically going cross-eyed in the process. You can’t help but laugh at his clearly failing plan. It’s not soon after he has to stop trying because he’s laughing too hard. 

The two of you in hysterics, the world melts away. It’s you and your loving boyfriend in your perfect world, having nothing to care about but one another. Saeran is safe. You are safe. He is safe. 

~~~

You tuck yourself under the covers, doing grabby hands at your boyfriend still getting into pajamas.

“Saeyoungggg, come hereeee,” You whine. 

He tosses his clothes from today in the hamper and falls onto the bed next to you, “Need something?”

“Mhm,” You pull the covers over him and wrap your arms around him, “You. I’m tired.”

He wraps his arms around you, gently stroking your hair, “Me too, sweetheart.”

You sit in silence for a second, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

“Thank you for today, MC,” He whispers, “It was perfect.”

You pull him closer, sleep threatening to take you from this moment you want to revel in forever. “I love you, Saeyoung.”

“I love you too.”

~~~

He shoots awake, dripping in sweat and shaking. He frantically looks beside him, hoping you’re still there. Hoping you’ll wake up and assure him it was just a nightmare, that he’s safe in your hands. 

But you aren’t.

His phone pings on the nightstand behind him. He turns around and picks it up to see a new chatroom has opened. The same one that he’s seen a million times over. He’s not Saeyoung anymore. He’s 707. He’s Luciel.

He’s alone.

You reset.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! this is kind of new territory for me but i'm doing my best haha. i almost didn't write the end with reset theory (because i am not super devoted to it and how it works fic wise) but i couldn't resist such a perfect setup to throw in some angst. 
> 
> who knows, maybe i'll be back!


End file.
